


Feelings

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Ryou have different feelings for Lotor through the time.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> It was time for me to write Loturon/Ryotor.  
> The truth is that the S6 between one thing and another killed a little my love for them but I already recover and remain OTP.
> 
> Not spoilers because is something I could written during S3-S5
> 
> Also, another sub-saga called “Feelings”. 3 oneshots that are short
> 
> [S6 SPOILERS]
> 
> The Canon Divergence is because Lotor here is not asshole that enslaved and half killed an entire civilization. Although that isn’t mentioned.
> 
> [END OF THE SPOILERS]

-Incredulity

Kuron didn’t think that anyone will care to know him. He was the clone of Shiro, not Ryou, an independent person. So when Lotor showed interest in him beyond the Operation Kuron the obvious answer was incredulity.

 

-Skepticism

Followed by skepticism

Ryou didn't believe anything Lotor said. But he kept coming back and showing...

 

-Curiosity

Curiosity. And Lotor's curiosity caused curiosity in Ryou. That mutual curiosity provoked conversations that provoked ...

-Friendship  
Strangely they had a lot in common. Similar views and similar ideals.

 

-Affection  
Ryou was fond of Lotor. He waited impatiently for his visits and missed him when he left.

 

-Love.  
Affection soon became love. Ryou didn't expect it but there it was. That made him move away from Lotor. He was afraid of his feelings and how Lotor would respond to them. He couldn't hide forever but the Operation Kuron was progressing and Ryou knew it was only a matter of time before he was choseen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow part 2 of 3


End file.
